Car
A car was a type of general purpose automobile typically used by family households in everyday situations, such as the transport of cargo or individuals. They were sold by car salesmen. Aside from civilian use, cars were also used for military purposes, such as the American Jeep or the German Volkswagen Kübelwagen. History Cars were powered by the internal combustion engine which used a fossil fuel caled gasoline to run the through the first half of the 21st century. ( ) In 1930, Bobby Cabe returned a car he borrowed to a friend's house. It was there he was arrested for the murder of Alfredo Pedillo Jose. ( ) That same year in Lee's Summit, highway patrolmen reported to a newspaper about many people driving with out license tags on their cars. The most common excuse given was due to the fact that they expected to be drafted and didn't want to spend fifteen to twenty dollars for a car they won't use. ( ) That same year, when Spock and Kirk were crossing a New York City street on foot, a car almost strikes Spock, the angry motorist then slams on the brakes, causing his tires to screech, and he shouts at Spock, telling him to watch where he's going. ( ) In the 1940s, Rex Denning's brother-in-law was a car salesman. Denning thought he wasn't good at his job. ( ) Jimmy was killed in 1953 for attempting to break into a car with a crowbar. ( ) While visiting Earth in 1986, James Kirk was nearly hit by a taxicab. ( ) Cars were used quite often by police departments across 20th century Earth, and such vehicles were modified to include flashing lights, sirens, and other devices for their needs. When several of the crew of the visited the Earth of this era, Kathryn Janeway asked Lieutenant Tom Paris what they would need to pass for locals and he replied "Nice clothes, a fast car and lots of money." ( ; ) The hovercar eventually replaced the ground-based car for general use in 2036, although ground-based cars were still quite common. ( ) During the 2130s, Charles Tucker III used to drive his first car out to Chatkin Point and park along the shoreline and stare at the moon with his girlfriend. ( ) In 2152 in orbit of an alien planet, the Enterprise, while scanning for the communicator signal to locate Jonathan Archer and Malcolm Reed, find that they were in a district far away from where they had landed their shuttlepod. Since they couldn't have got that far on foot, Hoshi speculated they may have taken a train or car. ( ) Not long later, when Tom Paris and Kaitaama were inside of a Retellian escape pod, he told her that his first car was about the same size as the escape pod they were in. ( ) In 2153, Charles Tucker III had a dream that he witnessed the death of his sister Elizabeth Tucker, who was killed in Florida by a Xindi weapon. In his dream, she is sitting at a table that appears to be at an outdoor restaurant, and there is a car parked in the nearby parking lot. ( ) In early 2154, after realizing Phlox could be extremely persuasive, Charles Tucker III told Phlox "remind me never to buy a car from you". ( ) In 2266, when a landing party from the USS Enterprise beams down to the streets of a newly discovered world, many decrepit cars decorated the landscape. One car was even turned completely upside down. ( ) In 2268, the inhabitants of planet 892-IV advertised a brand of car called the Jupiter 8. ( ) The same year, when Spock, Kirk and McCoy beamed down to Sigma Iotia II, they are nearly struck by a car. ( ) The Iotians were driving cars identical to those driven in the United States of America on Earth, in the 1920s. One such car was a Flivver, as Spock called it. ( ) That same year, the Ekosians also had cars. They were similar in design to many of the cars from Earth in 1944. ( ) The Vedala, one of the oldest space faring species in the galaxy also used cars. They allowed a team of people, which included Kirk and Spock, to use their Vedala ground vehicle for transportation on the mad planet, where they were seeking the stolen Soul of the Skorr. ( ) In 2365, while trapped in a hotel from the novel Hotel Royale, Texas told Data that he drove to the hotel in his car, which was a '91 Cadillac with only eighty thousand miles on it. ( ) In the Julian Bashir, Secret Agent holoprogram, the spy gets to use many cars, including limousines. ( ) .}} Alternate reality In the early 2240s of the alternate reality, 's stepfather owned an antique Corvette, which Kirk drove into a chasm. In 2258, a car drove by Starfleet Academy just before James T. Kirk took the Kobayashi Maru scenario for a third time. ( ) The following year, Doctor advised now- Kirk, "You don't rob a bank when the get-away car has a flat tire," metaphorically referring to Kirk planning to infiltrate Qo'noS even though the 's warp core had broken down. Also, when Kirk and were planning on space jumping from the Enterprise to the , told Kirk that the doorway into the Vengeance was very small, and that making a jump successfully would be like "jumping from a moving car, off a and into a shot glass." Khan was nearly struck by a car when he was running from , who was chasing him through the streets of San Francisco and later atop airborne garbage barges. ( ) Types of cars * Chevrolet / General Motors / Pontiac ** Cadillac ** Bel Air ** Camaro ** Caprice ** Corvette ** Townsman ** Firebird ** Fiero * Ford ** Crown Victoria ** Edsel ** Model A ** Model T ** MPV ** Mustang ** LTD Country Squire * Lincoln * Volkswagen ** Beetle ** Kübelwagen * Other ** Duesenberg ** Aircar ** Hovercar ** Jeep ** Jupiter 8 ** Lada File:Toyota Fine N, time stream.jpg|Toyota Fine-N File:Hitler in a Mercedes-Benz.jpg|Adolf Hitler in a Mercedes-Benz in the 1940s (alternate) File:Volkswagen Kubelwagen.jpg|Military Volkswagen Kübelwagen in 1944 (alternate) File:Chevrolet Caprice, Futures End.jpg|Chevrolet Caprice in 1996 File:Detroit police cars loomis.jpg|Detroit police cars on Carpenter Street in 2004 File:Jeep, carpenter street.jpg|Jeep in 2004 File:Ford Crown Victoria.jpg|Ford Crown Victoria in 2004 File:Florida car, 2153.jpg|The back of a car in Florida in 2153 File:Corvette.jpg|Corvette driven by in the 2240s (alternate) File:Hovercar, 2259.jpg|Hovercar in 2259 (alternate) File:23rd century car.jpg|MPV in San Francisco in 2259 (alternate) File:Car on Miri's planet.jpg|Car on Earth Two in 2266 File:Mercedes-Benz 770.jpg|Ekosian Mercedes-Benz 770 in 2268 File:Jupiter 8 ad.jpg|Jupiter 8 in 2268 File:Roman car.jpg|A Opel Kapitän driving on the street on the planet 892-IV in 2268 File:Chevrolet Camaro.jpg|Camaro owned by Tom Paris in the 24th century File:Chevrolet Bel Air.jpg|1957 Chevrolet Bel Air in 2372 File:Oldsmobile Curved Dash.jpg|Oldsmobile Curved Dash on the holodeck of the USS Voyager in 2376 Species that used cars *892-IV native *Earth Two native *Ekosians *Gosis' species *Humans *Iotians *Valakians *Vedala Appendices Additional references * * ** ** ** * * ** ** External links * * fr:Voiture Category:Vehicles Category:Deleted and unused material in background